


The Bloody Air Conditioning

by haleyisafangirl (haleingoutside)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders era, jily, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleingoutside/pseuds/haleyisafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air conditioning in Godric's Hollow has gone out in the middle of June. Lily is eight months pregnant and not too happy about it. Summertime Jily for Katherine A. Jones. Pretty fluffy, so probably pretty terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bloody Air Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatherineAJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineAJones/gifts).



> My dearest Katherine,
> 
> There are still thirty-four minutes left in your birthday, so this definitely counts as your gift. I tried to write fluff because I didn't want to break your heart on your special day, but that also means that I probably owe you another gift because fluff is not my strong suit. When your mother said that she hated being pregnant in the summer, it made me think... and then this happened.
> 
> Love,  
> Haley  
> (haleyisafangirl)

“JAMES POTTER, IF THE BLOODY AIR CONDITIONING DOESN’T START WORKING IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES THIS BABY WILL HAVE A HEAT STROKE.”

“LILY, I AM DOING MY BEST--”

“YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO YELL AT YOUR PREGNANT WIFE NOW SHUT UP AND FIX THE AIR CONDITIONING.”

It was late June in Godric’s Hollow, Lily was eight months pregnant, and the air conditioning in their new home had just quit working that morning.

Lily had managed to escape many of the common misfortunes of pregnancy. In the early stages, she had fairly frequent morning sickness, but it didn’t cause problems after a while. Using magic, she was able to keep her feet from swelling. Combine that with the support of her loving husband and his crazy friends, and her pregnancy had really been going wonderfully.

That was, until the air conditioning in the home they had just purchased the week before decided to completely go out in the middle of, as Lily put it, “the biggest heat wave to ever happen in England and probably the entire planet.”

James had spent the entire morning carrying around his toolbox and looking busy while not actually making much progress. Lily occasionally had half a mind to get up and help him or at least offer to call a mechanic, but the other half of her mind was very concerned that the tiny human inside of her was getting enough nutrients. She chose to focus on what she was eating, which included an entire pint of ice cream and her favorite chocolate covered strawberries.

“James!” she called out just before lunch, since her mind was already quite focused on food. “It’s almost lunch time!”

He rounded the corner into the kitchen and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “What would you like for lunch, dear?” he asked, like the selfless, supportive husband he was. In just a moment, he had the refrigerator door open and was preparing himself a sandwich while looking through it for something Lily might like.

“Chocolate covered strawberries,” Lily responded as she munched on the last one.

“Are we all out?”

Lily took the final bite.

“Well, now we are.”

As he heaved a deep sigh, James made his way over to Lily and held both of her hands. “Which is more important to you?” he asked as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. “Air conditioning or chocolate covered strawberries?”

“Both,” Lily replied promptly. James ran a hand over his face in frustration, registering with a bit of confusion that his wife didn’t seem too concerned.

“Look, Lils, I would love to run out to the store, I really would, but we have about fifteen bags of potato chips right here and doesn’t that seem like a swell dining option, I just really would like to fix the air conditioning and truly I don’t trust you to not to call some sort of mechanic while I’m out--”

James’s tirade was interrupted by a knock at the door. As he cocked his head to the side in confusion, Lily walked past him saying, “That’ll be Sirius with the strawberries.”

* * *

 

And it was Sirius with the strawberries, as well as a chocolate milkshake and another pint of ice cream, cookie dough this time.

“Thanks, Sirius, you’re the best,” Lily replied, before kissing him on the cheek and settling in once more on the sofa.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in bliss, frustration, and busyness by Lily, James, and Sirius, respectively. Lily had a movie marathon going because, as she put it, “Her great big stomach made it difficult to read. Where was she supposed to put her book? Where was she supposed to put her hands?” James, at one point, began kicking every appliance in his home, including the air conditioning unit, which (surprisingly) did nothing to fix it.

Sirius was definitely in the worst position of the three. For though Lily was pregnant in June with no air conditioning, and though James had no clue how to fix said air conditioning, Sirius spent his time running back and forth between the two. When James would shout, “Sirius!”, he knew that he had approximately three seconds before something fell or a pipe exploded or a wire short-circuited that would cause major setbacks and possibly major injuries. When Lily would shout, “Sirius!”, he knew that he had less than half a second to fetch whatever food she wanted - how she ate so many bloody strawberries, he could never understand - before the baby’s life was in danger. And as he dearly hoped to be godfather, he had to please both mother and father of the baby. (His money was also on it being named either “Sirius” in his honor or “Elvendork” because it was unisex, so it was really very important that both James and Lily were pleased with him and the baby remained in excellent health in the womb.)

In a rare moment of rest, Sirius found himself sitting on the couch beside Lily, holding a box of tissues which she kept pulling out of as she claimed she was “fine, just fine.” He didn’t even know what chick-flick had gotten her so emotional, but surprisingly, it was the only moment of the day where he didn’t feel like he was about to lose his mind.

Lily pulled herself together as the credits rolled and looked over at Sirius. “Thanks so much for coming over today, Sirius, you’ve been a great help,” she said, grabbing his hand in gratitude.

“You’re welcome. Listen, Lils,” he whispered conspiratorially, leaning closer to her, “what do you say we call a mechanic?”

“Just did!” James called out from the hallway, startling them both. Lily looked up hopefully.

“And?” she asked.

“And they’ll be sending someone out first thing in the morning?” James replied with a hopeful grimace.

“UGH,” Lily exclaimed, rising from her seat on the sofa and heading up the stairs.

Sirius got up as well. “As you’ve angered the Mrs.,” he explained, “I think it’s time for my exit. Good luck, mate.”

James thanked his best friend for coming over and helping in their time of need, then went upstairs to console and/or avoid the wrath of his wife.

“Lils?” he called, knocking on their bedroom door.

“It’s so bloody hot!” she called out, but he was surprised that her voice wasn’t coming from their room: it was coming from the nursery down the hall.

When he peeked his head in the doorway, he found her lying on the floor, hair fanned out around her head, staring at the ceiling.

Naturally, he lay down next to her.

“I’ve always loved this floor,” he commented, and Lily giggled but shushed him.

“It’s so bloody hot,” she repeated.

“I know. I’m sorry,” he offered, taking one of her hands in his and rolling over to bury his head in her shoulder.

She scooted away.

“It’s too hot to cuddle,” she complained, and James had to laugh.

There they lay, surrounded by yellow walls, the perfect furniture that had taken an eternity to pick out, the little lamp in the corner casting a brilliant glow. James, Lily, and the beginning of their little family.

Aside from the lack of air conditioning, James thought, this was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and happy birthday to the best.
> 
> Much love,  
> haleyisafangirl


End file.
